I Wasn't Supposed To Love You
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: He was sent to protect the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, an important human sacrifice. He had to keep the pipsqueak alive. That was it! He was not supposed to fall in love with him! That just wasn't supposed to happen!... But it did.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the characters. :(_**

 ** _Warning: Edvy (Ed and Envy) later on. BoyxBoy- Don't like, then don't read._**

* * *

. . .

"Al-"

"Brother, it was shivering out in the rain! I couldn't just leave him out in the cold, and all by himself!" Al protested, interrupting his brother. Ed glared at his baby brother, placing his hands on his hips.

"I've already told you before. We can't keep a cat. How are we going to take care of it?" Al crossed his arms over his large, armored chest as he glared down at his brother.

"We can find a way! Please brother! I can't just leave him," Al argued. Ed sighed, but stood his ground.

"We can't, Al. I'm sorry." Al's armor shook as broken sounds escaped the armor, the closest thing to crying he could do. He turned his back on Ed and dashed out of the hotel room.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Ed flinched at his brother's words. He stayed rooted in his place as he listened to his brother's hollow, receding footsteps. He dropped down onto the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. It's not like he really _wanted_ to throw the poor little cat out, but they just din't have the meens to care for it, considering they were always on the move, never staying in one place for too long.

 _Meow!_

He looked up to where the tiny cat was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, purring softly. It looked at him through large, round, violet eyes. Ed raised an eyebrow, before leaning forward to scratch it under it's furry chin. It was a slender little cat, with sleek black fur and purple eyes. At first he found it to be a strange eye color, but then again, who was he to talk? He was the only one he'd seen with golden eyes, aside from Hoenhiem and his brother when he had his human body. He sighed as he leaned back again, staring up at the ceiling.

The little cat stood up, stretching out it's long, tired limbs. It yawned widely, showing it's sharp fangs. It leapt from the table and over into Ed's lap. Ed jumped and looked down at the cat. He raised a hand to shoo it away, but he stopped when it settled down into his lap, curling up into a little ball. It purred contently as it dozed off. Ed smiled softly as he dropped his hand down to stroke the cat.

"I guess you can stay for tonight," he said quietly. Soon after, he too had drifted off into a fitfull sleep.

 _"I'm sending you on a very important job. You will be tasked with protecting Edward Elric. We need to make sure he stays alive until the Promised Day. Understand?"_

Envy sighed in irritation. Why did _he_ have to do it? He had better things to do than to babysit the Fullmetal runt. Besides, why couldn't the brat do it himself. Surely, even the runt was capable of staying out of trouble? Couldn't he take care of himself? So, Envy just didn't get why he had to! He kicked violently at a pebble in the street, sending it crashing hard into a wall, shattering it with the force of it. He glared ahead of him. He was definitely in a foul mood, and all this rain was not helping at all. He sighed again as he continued walking. How was he going to go about _this_ job?

He stopped as he heard a loud clanking sound coming towards him. He quickly stepped into a dark alley, staying close to the shadows and out of sight. He grinned when he saw the large suit of armor walking by, oblivious to the pouring rain pounding against his body. Aside from him, there was no one outside. Everyone was cooped up inside, trying to avoid this awful weather. Envy smirked as he quickly transformed into a tiny form. He stepped out from the allyway and meowed. Al halted and quickly turned around to face him. The armored giant squealed in delight as he dashed over to where a small black cat sat on the sidewalk. Envy's petite frame shook, but not from the cold. He snickered quietly. Who knew it would be this easy? In this adorable form, Fullmetal's younger brother would be putty in his hands. He looked up at Al with the cutest face he could muster, hoping to appear innocent and weak. The boy took the bait, bending over to scoop him up into his arms. His steel limbs were hard and cold, but Envy forced himself to be still as Al carried him through the rain. He was just grateful he hadn't been shoved inside the armor. That would've been sure to leave a bruise with all the bumping around.

Once they made it to the hotel the two Elric brothers were staying in, an argument immediately broke out between Ed and Al. Envy sighed as he watched them boredly. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. His plan wouldn't work if he was thrown out. Then he'd have to find another way to guard them, and quite frankly, he was too lazy at the moment. He stretched as he only half-listened to their conversation. He only looked up when he finally heard Al run out, his body clanking loudly the whole way. He watched as Ed dropped tiredly onto the couch, appearing to be in deep thought. Not one to like being ignored, he meowed to get his attention. He looked up, and golden eyes met violet. He stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. _'Time to be cute again,'_ he thought as he jumped off the table and into Ed's lap. He curled into a tight ball, trying to look innocent as he began purring. He resisted the urge to vomit. It disgusted him. Here he was, sitting in his enemy's lap, but unfortunately, it had to be done. He couldn't afford to be thrown out right now. He closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep. He wanted to claw at the hand that suddenly rested on him, petting his soft fur. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling at the boy. _'Cats don't talk genius.'_

"I guess you can stay for tonight." Envy smirked slightly. He had won for now.

"Goodnight, shorty," he taunted quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned FMA... but I don't... *sigh*_**

 ** _Edward: *Points finger at SA* I can't believe you're pairing me with this jerk!_**

 ** _Envy: *glares* You took the words right out of my mouth, Pipsqueak._**

 ** _Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?!_**

 ** _Envy: *deadpans* You._**

 ** _Ed: Why you-_**

 ** _SA: Awww! You guys are soooo cute together!~_**

 ** _SA: *Ends Author's Note before she's killed* And now for Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy it! :)_**

 ** _Envy and Ed: *glares of death*_**

* * *

Envy cried out as he was jolted from his sleep, quite literally. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. He looked up and glared at the source of his fall. Edward rolled over on the couch, a quiet whimper leaving his lips as his fists clenched at his sides. His chest heaved as he gasped for air and he had broken into a cold sweat. Envy rolled his eyes. Typical humans. They were cowards. Every last one of them, and the runt was no exception. He was even afraid in his sleep. Humans really were such weak creatures.

Ed began muttering frantically and his eyes darted underneath his eyelids as he writhed on the couch. He swung out his arm, nearly catching Envy's small body with the steel appendage. Envy ducked before he could be clobbered by it. He growled in frustration as he jumped up onto the coffee and glared at the sleeping boy. Geez, just how pathetic could he get? Not wanting to have his skull bashed in by the flailing alchemist, he shifted back into his normal form and stood over the blond. He reached out and grabbed both his wrists and pinned them against the couch. Ed didn't seem to notice, still too deep in sleep to realize he was being restrained.

"Pipsqueak, go back to sleep," Envy spat. He did not take kindly to being woken up. Ed stilled at the sudden voice, his body eyes remained shut. Soon enough, his breathing had evened out and he was sleeping peacefully once more. Envy sighed as he let him go. He rubbed his face tiredly. This job was already proving to be annoying.

"It's all the pipsqueak's fault," he grumbled as he stretched his arms over his head. He scratched the back of his head as he walked through the doorway into the mini kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. His face was bathed in the faint glow of the inside light. He peered in. There was hardly anything. A few slices of bread, some fruit, and a carton of milk. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was stuck babysitting. The least the kid could've done was get some decent food. He sighed and reached in, grabbing the milk. He downed it in seconds. He tossed the now empty carton into the wastepaper basket. Finally, he turned back into a cat and walked back out into the small living room. He climbed up onto the couch and curled up on top of the back cushion, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Please brother. He's really grown attatched to you! You can't just throw him out!" Ed groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face. Al was once again pleading for them to keep the cat. Ed looked down at the tiny creature. It paced back and forth, rubbing against his leg and purring loudly. He had to admit. It was kinda of cute, and it had certainly begun to grow on him. He bent down and picked it up under the armpits. He glared at it, scruntinizing it carefully. It mewled, looking up at him with it's large eyes. He set it back down, watching as it went back to rubbing against him. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

" _If_ we do keep the thing _you_ have to take care of it. The second it starts causing problems, we're getting rid of it," Ed finally said. Al gasped.

"Y-you mean... we can really keep him?" His voice was so full of hope, it nearly broke his brother's heart. He nodded. Al rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him, crushing Ed in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, Brother!" Al exclaimed over and over. Ed gasped as the air was knocked out of him and he was crushed against Al's hard metal chest.

"A-Al... c-can't breath," he wheezed. Al let him go, letting him catch his breath. Ed straightened out and glared down at the cat, only to recieve a curious gaze back at him.

"Stupid cat," he muttered. The cat meowed loudly in protest. Ed chuckled.

"We'll have to give him a name," Al stated as he scooped up the cat. They both thought it over for a while, sitting in silence as they tried to come up with a name for their newfound companion.

"Dumbo?" Al glared. Ed rose his hands in mock defense.

"Milo?" Al shook his head. Ed sighed.

"Uh... Cal?" Again, Al shook his head.

"... Nox?" Al thought it over. He nodded.

"Yeah! I like the sound of it.-" He looked down at the cat. "-What do you think," he asked as he reached down to pet him on the head. Envy rolled his eyes. He wondered how they'd react if they knew it was actually him in this body. Then would they be so excited? He snorted. Yeah right. He tuned the rest of their conversation out, choosing instead to just stare at the wall, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Al, did you wake me up last night?" Envy's ears perked at this. He turned his attention back towards the two brothers.

"No. Why?"

"Oh. I thought I heard someone talking to me last night. Must've just been a dream." Envy sighed in relief as they moved onto another topic. _'Guess I'll have to be more careful,'_ he thought to himself. What would happen if they actually did find out it was really him? What would he do then? Father would be furious with him. Not that he cared about that, but he tended to try and avoid it if he could.

His eyes wandered over to the older Elric. Ed was a hothead and would probably end up fighting him if he found out who he was. The thought was not an appealing one. If he wanted, Ed could be almost as fierce as himself. He really didn't want to fight the little blond. His eyes traveled down from his golden hair to his face, where he studied eyes that were just as gold. Such an unusual color for a human. It was a part of what made Ed so unique. He was certainly an interesting human. He was unreachable. Above all the others, but just below him. Unattainable. Envy froze. What the hell?! Just what the hell was that?! He shook his head furiously to rid himself of those thoughts.

"Hey, you alright Nox?" Al had stood up and wandered over to kneel beside him. Ed stood behind him, Envy glared little daggers at him. Ed was oblivious to the dangerous aura surrounding the tiny creature.

"We should probably get some cat food for the poor guy," Ed suggested. Al nodded in agreement. Envy frowned. Cat food?! Like hell he was going to eat _cat_ food. He wasn't a damn cat! He was a homunculus for crying out loud! He watched as Ed grabbed his signature red coat, slipping it on over his broad shoulders. Envy screeched angrily as Al lifted him up, cradling him carefully in his arms, like some priceless little package. And with that, they left the hotel in search of a pet store.

 _Ding!_

The man behind the counter looked up as the tinkling bell rang. He smiled kindly and greeted the two customers. A little golden boy and a huge suit of armor. He didn't comment on their appearances. After all, customers were customers. Al lumbered up to the counter, nodding his head politely.

"Um, sir? Where would I find some cat food for this little guy?" The man's eyes travelled down to the tiny bundle in the armor's arms. He pressed a finger to his chin in thought before "helpfully" suggesting the most expensive brand of cat food in the store.

"It's of the best quality of course." Ed opened his mouth to voice a few rude choice words. Al shot him a look instantly making him decide otherwise. He scowled and begrudgingly slid the money across the counter. The man happily accepted it, and began counting it. When he was done, he waved to the boys.

"Come again soon!~" Ed shot one last glare over his shoulder before picking up the bag of cat food, slinging it over his shoulder, and storming out the door. Once outside, they made their way to a deserted alleyway, where Al quickly opened up his breastplate, allowing Ed to set the bag inside his hollow body. Ed glared at the cat still in Al's arms.

"Looks like you're going to be more trouble than you're actually worth," he growled. The only response he got was a suspiciously smug looking look from the furry animal.

"Stupid cat," Ed muttered, receiving a glare from Al and an angry little hiss from Envy.

"Well, well. It seems God has once again put you in my path." Ed's head whipped up as he looked up. All he saw was a tanned hand aiming for his head. A loud animalistic yowl pierced through the air as Ed hurriedly ducked. Scar's hand missed him by centimeters. He flipped back, putting some distance between him and the Ishvalan. He positioned himself so that he was between Scar and his brother. He glared at him. Without taking his gaze off the red-eyed man, he spoke to Al.

"Al, go get some help. Find the Colonel," he instructed.

"But Ed-"

"Just do it!" Ed demanded, remembering the last time he'd faced off with the Ishvalan. Things hadn't turned out well for them, leaving them both literally in pieces. He knew that he had grown stronger since then, but he also didn't doubt the other's skills as well. He wasn't so keen on being blown apart. A little bit of help would be nice. He didn't look back as he heard his brother's footsteps sprinting off in the direction of Central Command Center.

Scar took a small step forward, raising his destructive hand before him. Suddenly, he leapt forward. Ed dodged his hand, only to be kicked in the side for his struggles, sending him crashing down. He gasped as his side burned painfully. Scar had one hell of a kick. Using his momentum, he landed in a wobbly crouch, kicking off to spring at the man, aiming to land a punch with his automail fist. Scar easily ducked under and kicked at Ed's legs, knocking his feet out from under him. Ed grunted as he slammed into the hard ground. He didn't have any time to react as Scar reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him into the air and pinning him against the stone wall behind him. The scar-faced Ishvalan raised his other hand, pressing it to the other's face, prepared to kill him. Ed looked up at him with wide eyes.

 _'I'm going to die...'_


End file.
